Why?
by CheesePie
Summary: Deidara is a curious teen... just an innocent little story about his first kiss with his Danna :D WARNING: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, SasoDei, don't like, don't read, it's as simple as that.


**Wells... my first fic on here. IDK, the idea just popped into my head while i was in history and i had to write it down. So... enjoy :D  
Flames and negative comments, always welcome cause i need something to laugh at.**

**I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, if i did, SasoDei would be cannon so fast, the anime world would blow the f*ck up.**

* * *

"Danna?" he knew he wasn't doing himself any favors by barging into his partners room uninvited, but Deidara was a curious teenager and therefore couldn't help himself.

"What is it, brat?" the redhead didn't look up from his work, already used to his partner entering the room without permission. The boy simply didn't listen and so any time used to tell him again was time wasted.

"I have a question, un."

"Well, what is it?" it was clear just by the sound of his voice that Sasori was annoyed but Deidara didn't answer.

The sound of silence, interrupted only by shuffling feet filled the air until the puppet had had enough and turned around intending to yell at the blonde for interrupting him but instead seeing him staring down at his feet, a pink blush spread over his face.

Deidara could sense eyes on him and couldn't help but squirm under the impatient gaze of his Danna. He struggled to find his voice and eventually stuttered out the word, "I-Itachi…" but stopped again.

"Quit wasting my time brat. Either you have something to say, or you don't, make up your mind," Sasori growled.

Deidara looked up, azure eyes met brown ones, they were the only part of his partner that actually portrayed any emotion at all, while the rest of him remained calm and indifferent.

"I t-tried asking Itachi un, b-but he wasn't very helpful," Deidara frowned remembering the Uchiha's uncharacteristically snide answer to what he was sure was an innocent question, "a-and I asked Hidan, b-but he only laughed, un."

Sasori frowned; it wasn't often the little bomber was so flustered that he couldn't form a complete sentence, in fact on most occasions it was a struggled just to get him to shut up. He actually looked rather cute – if not immensely annoying – standing there at a loss for words.

"What did you ask them?" he inquired, enjoying the brilliant shade of scarlet now playing across the youngers skin.

"W-well," Deidara looked down again, hands clutching his cloak nervously, "I s-saw Leader and Konan k-kissing un, and I asked why… I mean wh-what's the point of it?"

Sasori smirked hearing his partners' question, though the action was lost on the teen who stood looking down. Sasori said, "I could show you if you like, brat."

Deidara's head snapped up and he looked wide eyed at the puppet-master.

"Wh-what?" he asked, almost certain he had passed out sometime after asking Itachi, and was dreaming this whole thing.

Sasori stood and took a step towards his partner, still smirking he repeated, "I said I could show you if you wanted," he leaned in so his mouth was inches away from the blondes ear, "brat."

Deidara shivered, inhaling his Danna's unique scent and feeling a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. Brown eyes stared coyly into his own blue depths and he found himself, for the second time in the last five minutes, at a loss for words.

Slowly, as if waiting for permission, Sasori leaned down until their lips met. It was a simple sort of kiss, innocent even, yet it made Deidara's head spin, he allowed his eyes to slip closed and he wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, taking an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Deidara wasn't sure what to say, and settled for embarrassed silence. Sasori however, smirked and whispered, "Do you understand now?"

Deidara looked up, blushing slightly, "U-un, I think so… I'm not sure you got your point across properly, you should try again, un." Without waiting for a reply, he pulled his Danna down for another kiss.


End file.
